Something's Up With Harumi
by MounkeyJames
Summary: Something's up with Harumi, and his servents ? are going to find out what! All right! I'm the first family complex story!
1. Chapter 1

As Harumi sat in his high school Japanese literature class, he looked at his text book but his thoughts were elsewhere. He turned his eyes to the window and sighed as he looked outside, resting his head on his hand.

From the far corners of the room the eyes of Koizumi, Ookura, and Hirai (Harumi's self proclaimed servants) snapped over to him. A few of the other students' eyes perked up to, and several of them stole glances at the class beauty too. The teacher, who had been writing on the blackboard, turned back to find his class was no longer paying attention to what he was teaching. He was about to annoyedly call the class's attention back to the front when he caught sight of Sakamoto Harumi. The teacher was struck by the tragic beauty of the young man staring wistfully out the window and quite forgot that he was teaching at all.

Harumi was far to distracted in his own thoughts to notice any of this, until about five minutes of silence had elapsed. Then he turned with a jerk to the front of the class and noticed that everyone was staring at him... again... He quickly cleared his throat and picked up his book and stared deeply into it.

The spell broke and the other occupants of the class came back to reality as the teacher quickly remembered to call the classes attention back to the front. There where however several glances back at Harumi, who within seconds lost the intent look in his eyes, which glazed over again.

Ookura felt a piece of crumpled paper hit the back of his head. He tore his eyes off Sakamoto-san long enough to uncrumple and glance at the message,

"Somethings wrong with Sakamoto-San. We should call a secrete meeting.

- Koizumi"

Ookura signed his name and proceeded to toss the note over to Hirai.

*After class in the underground Fujimori secret base*

In the deepest depths of Fujimori high school there lied a hidden door, behind that, in the

second door to the right of a secrete passage was the home of the "Sakamoto-Sama Protection Club"

Koizumi banged his fist passionately on the table, "Ookura! Hirai! Something is wrong with with Sakamoto-San!"

Ookura put in his two cents, "He was distracted during not only Japanese literature class but all the others today too!"

Hirai chimed in, "If we don't help Sakamoto-san now in his time of need, we would be useless as his servants!"

The three cheered in agreement.

Ookura suddenly lowered his arm, "Wait, so what are we going to do?"

Silence overtook the three

*After school along the road from the Jr. High to the Sakamoto home*

Akira was walking home minding his own business when suddenly three shadows rushed by, and in a second the street was completely deserted...

--

- Mounkey here. Starting another new story because I had this manga on my mind. :p Also; I'm putting this under Princess Princess for now because there's currently no Family Complex group...

OK James, your turn.


	2. Chapter 2

A single bulb lit the room. It smelt like potatoes chips for some odd reason. Akira wasn't entirely sure where on earth he was. All he knew is that one minute he was walking home minding his own business and now he was surrounded by three figures as he was tied to a chair.

"I still can't believe this is Sakamoto-san's brother…"

"They don't look anything alike…"

"He's so plain looking…"

Akira sighed and lowered his head. He really just wanted to head home and not have to deal with whatever the hell this was. He didn't particularly appreciate the comments flying around either by these three weird guys. He already felt out of place in his own family. He didn't need anyone else pointing it out.

"Can I go home?" Akira tried.

"No!" shouted one of the guys' forcefully.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong with Sakamoto-san…" another said with a whine.

"Something's wrong with my brother?"

* * *

It's short I know. I'm sorry. But hey! At least I finally added a second chapter to this story. YAY! Well, catch you on the flipside Mounkey. =D


	3. So THAT'S what's been bugging him

Harumi sighed again to himself as he changed to his outdoor shoes at his shoe locker. He closed the door and found himself leaning against it in his oncoming depression. Even though he had thought about it all day he still hadn't come up with a solution.

What should he get Akira for Christmas...? Harumi sighed again and was so stunning that he caused one of the underclassmen to pass out from happiness.

As he left the building he realized for the first time that he wasn't being followed (IE: guarded from the shadows by his three stockers) that day. "I wonder where those guys are...?"

Harumi shrugged and turned to leave, thinking, "Why am I worrying? It's not like those guys are my friends anyway..." He felt his depression worsen considerably as a pang of loneliness hit. "Dammit, now I'm wishing Akira and I could walk home together..."

Then he thought better of it and turned to go in the opposite direction, "Actually..."

***

Harumi walked along the crowded streets and looked in the windows of the fancily decorated shops looking in vain to find something that might jump out at him. He passed by a book store, then decided to double back. Akira liked to read, so maybe there was something good in there... It was worth a look at least.

*FlashBack*FlashBack*FlashBack*FlashBack*

Harumi was lying on the coach in the living room watching TV and eating crackers when Natsuru suggested it.

"Oy, Bro, let's have a contest."

Harumi turned his head towards the sound of his younger sister's voice, a cracker still in his mouth, "...Humm?"

Natsuru was leaning over his head grinning, "Whoever gets Akira the best Christmas present wins~"

Harumi finished his cracker while giving her the curious raised eyebrow look then, swallowing, "Hm...? Akira's a good kid. He'll probably like anything we give him as long as we pick it out with him in mind..."

Natsu, her hand on her hip, stuck her finger in his face, "That kind of logic is exactly why I'm proposing this contest"

Harumi, leaning back to keep her finger away, gave her a "are you high look". Natsu explained, "Akira was doubting himself before, am I right?"((Note: He didn't think he belonged in the family))

Harumi felt a pang somewhere in his stomic as he sort of got where she was going with this. He nodded.

Natsu continued, "Well, I think that this would be as good a time as ever to prove to him that we like him and while we're at it.." Natsu leaned in, an evil smile flitting across her lips, "We can settle which one of us know him better"

Harumi's competitive nature took the better of him and before he knew it he was on his feet, staring Natsuru dead in the eye "You're on!"

"I would also like to compete"

Natsuru and Harumi looked over to see that the youngest member of the household, Fuyuki, had arrived home from school and had been watching them. Having been experimenting with speaking her mind for about a month now, Fuyuki had gotten much better as of late at interacting with her peers, but she had also begun speaking even more at home. She looked from one sibling to the other without any sign of shyness, "I also want to do something for Aki-chan"

Then, to both Harumi's and Natsuru's shock, their parents popped up from behind the sofa, arm in arm. Mr. Sakamoto spoke first, "I think that's an excellent idea!" Mrs. Sakamoto followed up, "Yes! I think it's a wonderful idea to help Aki-chan in his time of need"

***  
So, before he knew it, Harumi was in competition with the rest of his family to prove that he could get Akira the best Christmas present ever....  
--

Whoo-who! Thank you James for posting on the FC story! :P

I've been thinking recently, maybe we should get an extra point for writing particularly long chapters? Like 1000 words or more... Just throwing that idea out there, because at this point in time it makes no difference as long as we exceed 100 words...

Sorry, that's what's been on my mind recently so that's what I have to say I guess.

My second semester's been going pretty well over here, but my homework load has increased significantly. How are you fairing?

-Mounkey


	4. Chapter 4

Akira was relieved as he was finally let go by the other strange young men. They determined that his input was useless, so they would have to do some more investigating themselves. Akira really considered being called useless uncool, but at this point he didn't care. It was time to head home.  
As Akira walked home, he mind did wander to what could be wrong with his brother. He had noticed a difference arise in his brother. They seemed to be hanging around together more often and his brother appeared to take an interest in what he liked to do. He wasn't entirely sure why.  
Akira saw his house in the distance and picked up his pace. The moment he walked into the house, he was assaulted by family members. Each was wondering where he had been and why he had taken so long in getting back from school.  
Uh I met with some friends? Akira said slowly. That seemed to satisfy most of them. Akira's eyes slowly found themselves on Harumi. His thought process went back to what could be wrong with his brother. Harumi caught Akira's look and just smiled back.  
Hmmm.

One of these days I'm probably going to write 1,000 chapter for some bonus points, because I need some extra points to spare. Second semester for me is close to ridiculous I have a lot of work to do and a lot of work has to be done. Sorry for the short chapter. -_-; Forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

Akira had been back and forthing all the way home from the high school about being kidnapped by his brother's friends. Being caught off guard by his family's reaction, he glanced at Harumi and something in his throat forced the lie up before he could even register it. Deep down, part of his heart couldn't stand to give his brother anymore grief after all the trouble he'd had with them, and if something really was wrong with him, it was probably a bad time to strain that relationship. When Harumi's and his eyes met, and Harumi smiled, Akira couldn't help but put strength into that decision as he smiled back. For now, he'd try to figure out what was troubling his brother.

Though Akira's answer had satisfied most of his family, that did not include Natsume. It wasn't like she always reported everything she did to the family, but... It was unprecedented for Akira to tell such a blatant lie. It might not be anything of consequence so she didn't see any reason to call him out on it, but if there was a repeat occurrence... she'd have to look into it.

There was something up with Akira.

Harumi's stalkers had positioned themselves in various trees across from and near the Sakamoto house, from whence they watched it. They hadn't technically planned a stakeout that night but... well, since it had gotten so late, after they released the younger brother Sakamoto they guarded him home (without his knowledge) just to be safe. One thing lead to another and with the potentiality of blackmail (they'd decided) it was best to be on guard that night just to be safe.

Their upgrade from "servants" to "friends", it would seem, was in the long run only backfiring. Though they had started off trying to assuage Sakamoto-san's anger by being more like the friends he wanted, his overwhelming godlike aura was simply too much for their mortal hearts to bear. During their brief attempt to think of him as one of them however, the three of them did finally understand the lonely burden their god carried... and their desire to serve and protect him grew. Though they might, individually, have had separate personality traits, they were as one "The High Guards of the Kingdom of Sakamoto" and as such felt that such a sacred duty as was theirs' to protect Sakamoto-san could not be so easily forsaken.

And with such thoughts they had reverted.

With interest.

To Harumi's displeasure.

But he'd seen no reason to share this with Akira.

Every once-in-awhile they did try to be friendly.


End file.
